Bleach The Last Jinchūriki
by Mr. Hourglass
Summary: Most people prefer to leave there past where it belongs, in the past but one person's past refuses to stay dead and its coming back to hunt him down. Forced to face the horrors he wished he left behind, its up to one shinigami to save the world from a threat even more evil and dangerous than Aizen, The Omnivident.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, welcome to Bleach The Last J****inchūriki, the** rewrite of Bleach The Last Shinobi! Due to how much attention my story got, I have decided to rewrite this due to several factors.

**One major factor is that Recent Naruto Chapters had made it difficult to down right impossible to write the original ideas I had because it wouldn't make sense or conflict with the Manga. **

**So here you go! I promise to update this story at a more common pace.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

Chapter One: Nightmares of the Past

_Four people stood in front of a massive gate, three of them adults and one a small eight year old boy._

_"Just ignore what everyone says and you'll be a fine Shinobi." __A man with spiky blond hair and sky blue eyes. A white and red hair sat ontop of his head._

_"The dobe is right, the only opinion that matters is yours." A man with dark hair and a odd hairstyle that resembles a duck's butt._

_"But if you need a shoulder to cry on, us and our friends are always willing to lend it." A woman with pink hair kneed down and hugged the boy._

_The trio left through a massive gate, leaving behind a small eight year old boy with black hair and blue eyes holding a small plush toy. Then the scene changed to a destroyed field with the same trio fighting a large shadow figure with three tails swinging madly behind it._

_"You have to fight against it!" The blond man yelled dodging a dark beam that completely destroyed the ground he was on. **"It's too strong! I can't make it stop!" **  
_

_The figure roared in a mix of pain and anger when the dark hair man hit its side with a lightning covered hand and was forced to dodge as a tail crushed the spot he was on._

_The pink hair woman yelled at him. "Sasuke what are you doing?!" The man, Sasuke, leaped back to her. "We have to weaken him so he can regain control. Its the only way Sakura." Sakura gritted her teeth before sharing a quick glace at her blond partner who nodded._

_Team Seven continued there assault on the **jinchūriki **who started forming his fourth tail. Sasuke's skin turning a dark grey, the blond man's body was covered with orange chakra, and Sakura tearing out pieces of the earth in a impressive display of strength._

_The landscape changed to the same boy, except who was now ten, weeping as he ran, a village being consumed by black fire behind him. _

Hanataro shot up from his bed, sweating and panting heavily before putting his head in his hands.

_'That nightmare again. Why does it still show up?' _He looked up at his clock to see that it was already almost five and decided to just go to the Fourth early again. He changed into his uniform and went to out to start his day, his nightmare still bothering him.

_Later _

Unohana likes to think that she knows a lot about your division members. Isane, for example, is a hard working lieutenant albeit with the weirdest nightmares she ever heard, Iemura has an odd personality but is able to take charge if the situation demands it, and Ogido is a good member who is dedicated to his work.

Hanataro, though, was someone she could never figure out. Most of the time he would be doing his duties, working hard and keep going despite the harassment of the other shinigami. Other he would gain a look of regret whenever he had the free time to think and would look twice his age.

It makes her wonder what he went through during his life.

"FISHCAKE!"

_'Ah. Right on time.' _Unohana didn't even need to look to her left when Isane came to her office and just said. "Hello Isane, would you like some tea to calm your nerves?"

The tall lieutenant sat next to her captain and took a cup. "Thank you captain and sorry again."

"You don't need to apologize for your nightmares, just relax and enjoy the silence." The two Fourth Division members watched the sun rise over Seireitei and Isane spotted someone heading into the Fourth. "Was that Hanataro?"

Unohana nodded her head. "Yes he's been arriving earlier than usual for the past couple of days and when I asked him why, he just said that he been having trouble sleeping."

"Do you think he's having nightmares?" Isane saw the little shinigami as a younger brother and was understandably worried that he's not getting enough sleep.

The captain took a sip of her tea before responding. "I think so but just keep an eye on him Isane."

_With Hanataro _

_"A failed experiment. That what this says Naruto." Sakura said as she read off a clipboard as her blond partner picked up a little five year old boy who looked like he was on his last legs. "Can you heal him Sakura?"_

_Sakura took one look at the child and sighed. "I can try Naruto but **its** chakra damaged his body so much that even if I fully heal him, he won't live long."_

_"...But at least he'll live." _

Hanataro shot up and realized that he had fallen asleep leaning against a wall, his broom in his hands. _'I guess all those nights of not sleeping is catching up.' _

He rubbed his eyes before going back to work, however, after a few minutes he slowly went back to sleep leaning against a wall.

_The same boy, except now six, was sitting in a hospital room with Sakura who was teaching him. "Whenever someone calls you something bad, you don't pick up the nearest sharpest thing and throw it at them, understand?"_

_The boy nodded his head, a look of regret on his face. "Sorry Sakura but I was taught that way by-"_

_"I know that but those people were bad even if they were your family." She smiled and the boy couldn't help but smile back. "We're your family now." _

"Hanataro!"

Said shinigami suddenly stood up straight. "I'm awake!" He blinked at seeing Isane standing in front of him with a worried look on her face. "Hanataro have you been getting enough sleep?"

He nodded his head. "Yes Lieutenant Isane, I've been getting enough sleep." A complete lie because when she watched him walk off, he slumped against a wall and was falling asleep again. She sighed before shaking him awake and pulling him into one of the empty rooms. "Hanataro as your lieutenant, I'm ordering you to catch up on your sleep."

Isane made him laid down on a bed before leaving the room, switching off the lights as she did and left Hanataro in the dark who decided to do what she ordered, praying that his nightmare wouldn't show up again.

Of course, his prayers went unanswered as the moment he fell asleep, his nightmare started again.

_The boy stood in front of three figures, each of them wearing a black cloak and a mask that had a different emotion on it. The one on the right stepped forward, his mask a grinning one with the left side of the face painted green and the other painted brown._

_"Hey there brat, nice to see you again."His voice had a undertone of madness in it. The boy stepped back further but was blocked by the wall behind him and whimpered. The one on the left took a step toward him, this one having a sad mask painted bright purple. "Aw what's wrong? Scared to see us, your dear old family, that makes me want to cry." Her voice had a sad tone to it that made anyone honestly think that she was sad but it had something else mixed in it._

_The middle one, this one with no expression on the mask and was pure white. When the person spoke, it was the voice of a woman. "Enough you two, we need to bring him back to master before the Shinobi notices us."_

_The trio slowly went forward to the boy who closed this eyes but when he opened them, they were a trio of black tomoes that spun to transform into a black cross with a red background. _

"AH!" Hanataro shot up and found himself back in the room in the Fourth Division. _'Damn it! Those memories, why can't they just stay dead?' _He went into the restroom to wash his face but when he looked at himself in the mirror, he was met with a horrifying shock.

His eyes were a black cross with a red background before it transformed back into his normal blue color eyes.

**And that is it for now! I hope you enjoy this chapter and I promise that the next one will be longer.**


	2. Chapter 2: Vacation Training

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and I hope that you have a Happy New Year!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **

Chapter Two: Vacation Training

It was impossible. When he died, his chakra slowly turned into Reiatsu and he lost the ability to use his Sharingan as a result but now, after checking twice to confirm it, it was back.

Hanataro felt sick and scared, sick because of what this could mean and scared that _**it's **_chakra could surface and he knew he won't be able to control it. He couldn't control it in his life and he probably won't be able to control in his afterlife. He couldn't just leave though, that would draw attention but there was one person who could help him.

The only person he knew that could help him but getting to him was going to take a while.

He left the room and continued the day like he normally would, hiding his true feelings underneath a mask of nervousness and clumsy behavior. If he wasn't a shinigami then Hanataro could have been an actor since he kept this mask on since the day his brother discovered him.

_One Week Later _

Hanataro was a careful planner and he took every precaution in keeping his mask on but he could feel **_it's_ **chakra burning at him from the inside out that he wouldn't last. He shuddered at the thought at _**it **_getting out with no one to stop _**it **_this time. So, after buying the necessary supplies for his trip, he went to his captain and asked.

"C-captain?" Unohana looked up from her paperwork and smiled at him. "C-can I r-request for a l-leave for v-vacation?" The Fourth Division Captain was surprised by that. Aside from herself, Hanataro had the most built up vacation in the entire Division.

"May I ask why Hanataro? This would be the first time since you joined that you requested a vacation." Hanataro nervously sat down at the chair in front of her. "I-I j-just need a l-little t-time to myself. That's all."

Unohana smiled and nodded her head, understanding his reasons since the Eleventh Division members were giving him more trouble than usual. Perhaps she should _ask _them to leave him alone for a while after he gets back. What she didn't know that he would be gone for a while.

Once Hanataro was back in his apartment, he packed everything into his bag and simply spent the rest of the day reading some books. It would be some time until night fell.

_Midnight _

The full moon night felt natural to Hanataro, like something was calling to him but he knew that it was more than that and tried to ignore it's calls. He went into the Southern Rukongai and headed to the 80th district. It would be a long journey but Hanataro knew that he would be there, the only person left in the world that could help him with _**it.**_

_Two Weeks Later _

The 80th District of the Southern Rukongai was often knew as the Pleasure District to many because, unlike the other three 80th districts which was hell and crime ran free, this district was under the control of a single crime lord and he kept things in check. The only reason why that the Shinigami didn't bother with them was because the crime lord never bothered them so it was working out for both sides.

Shinigami were welcome here as long as they could pay and didn't cause any trouble and enjoyed beautiful women and great drinks but Hanataro was looking for one person in particular. He went up to a fancy looking place with two huge guards at the door, both holding pole arms, but two quick bribes later, he was in.

He then skillfully avoided barely covered women and drunkard men and kept an eye out for a certain pervert in any of the booths or bars. Hanataro heard a very familiar laugh that was followed by several women laugh and smiled. He zeroed in on the laugh and found a man with long spiky white hair and red lines that ran down his eyes. He was wearing a green short shirt kimono with matching pants and a red jacket. Around him was several women in swimsuits that barely covered them but Hanataro paid them no mind as he stepped up behind him.

The man raised a drink and said, "You women sure know how to treat a man who been through so much right! Oh I wish I could stay just a bit longer." The women giggled and pressed themselves onto him, making him give off a perverted smile. "Alright you turned my head! Waitress more drinks here for me and my lovely ladies!"

Hanataro took the bottle of sake from a confused waitress and dumped it's insides right on top of the man's head, making the women around him back away and gasp while the man spun around to look at him. "Okay! Who are you and what do you think you..." He trailed off when he took a closer look at who it was and Hanataro smiled at him.

"Hey there Jiraiya, long time no see." The man, Jiraiya, smiled and embraced Hanataro in a hug. "Its nice to see you too Hanataro. Its been so long since you last visited come and sit," He patted the spot beside him. "We can talk about our time apart with these lovely ladies to keep us company."

"Actually I need to talk to you about something very important." He said in a serious tone that made Jiraiya stare at him and nod. He got up and left the booth but not before turning to the group of women and saying. "I promise to be back tomorrow night so please wait for me!" Jiraiya reached into his shirt, pulled out a sack of money, and tossed it to one of them.

As they left, however, one of them yelled out. "Try to bring that cutie with you tomorrow!" That made Hanataro blush like a tomato and Jiraiya laugh at him as they walked out.

_Later _

Jiraiya's home was a simply hut with two rooms, one to sleep in and another was the rest/bathroom. His main source income was his Icha Icha series which, to his delight and pride, became very popular in just one week of his first book release. The two were sitting in the middle of the room with Hanataro's shirt up to reveal his stomach and Jiraiya putting a hand on it, giving off a slight blue glow.

After a while, he sighed and retract his hand. "Sorry Hanataro but I can't do any complex seals with Reiryoku otherwise it could make things worse. It's Chakra and your Reiryoku is already battling for dominance and adding more into that mix will make it worse." Hanataro put his shirt back down and nodded his head.

"Its okay. I was just hoping that you would at least have something for me." The two had known each other since the day Jiraiya discovered Hanataro, staving. Of course, Jiraiya was surprised to hear that he was from the same place he was since the day he died Jiraiya haven't encounter anyone from his home and assumed that they went somewhere else while he was needed else where.

It was a much bigger surprise and shock to discover that he was the **jinchūriki **of _**It **_but he still took him into his home and continued his training. Hanataro was a fast learner but, to his slight disappointment, he didn't _appreciate _women the way he did. Oh Hanataro was straight, just too damn shy and timid whenever a woman spoke to him and he'll end up a stuttering and blushing mess. However women found this cute and often gotten more attention in a day than Jiraiya would in a week.

Jiraiya got into a classic thinking pose with a hand on his cheek. "Maybe you could try and control it again?"

"No Jiraiya, we tried and failed at that." Hanataro stood up and stared outside the only window that house had and Jiraiya stood up with him. "That was before Hanataro, but maybe now it will be different. Beside what other choice do we have?"

Hanataro consider this for a while. The last time he tried controlling **_It's_ **chakra resulted in Jiraiya nearly losing an arm and him almost dying but if he didn't at least tried controlling its chakra then it would burn him from the inside out. Finally he sighed. "Alright then we'll try again but I only got this week to stay since I have to head back before my leave for vacation starts getting attention."

And so it began for Hanataro's chakra training.

_Two days later_

Chakra and Reiryoku are two sides of the same coin with Chakra being the physical side and Reiryoku being the spiritual. Of course that didn't make it easier to use since once someone dies, there Chakra gets turned into Reiryoku the moment they die or over time. Then they have to get used to using a whole new source of energy within them when they're already used to another they used there whole lives.

Despite the difficulties of adapting to a new source of energy, one could use it the same way they used Chakra when they were alive with trial and error...

"AHHH!" Hanataro yelled as he fell from a tree for what was the tenth time in a row and hit the ground, creating a dust cloud.

...Make that a lot of trial and error.

The small shinigami glared at Jiraiya who was standing sideways on a tree, grinning down at him. "Come on Hanataro, you can't expect to eat if you don't at least get up to me." In order to motive Hanataro, Jiraiya said that he wasn't allowed to eat a single bite until he at least reached where he was.

_'Just like old times with Naruto.' _Jiraiya thought fondly, remembering the years he spent training Naruto on his own and while Hanataro was vastly different from the loud mouth blond, he was similar when he wanted to help others. The two would always put others before themselves and would do anything to help out someone, friend or foe.

The white hair man was snapped out of his day dreaming when he saw that Hanataro was now standing in front of him, panting slightly and glaring at him which he ignored and grinned.

"Nice job, took a while but at least you got up here." The two jumped down and headed back into the house to eat a meal of fish, rice, and meat. Once they were done, Jiraiya took Hanataro to a nearby river for some water walking.

Once he saw his teacher walk on the water with no effort, Hanataro had to ask. "How are you doing all that so easily?"

Jiraiya grinned and flashed two peace signs. "Well I don't spend all my time with the ladies or writing. I'll have you know that I practice the moment I felt this new energy take over my chakra and it took me a while to get used to it." Hanataro slowly took a step onto the water with one foot before followed by the other and soon he was grinning in front of a frowning Jiraiya.

That didn't last one as the white hair man smiled and disappeared in a swirl of leaves, confusing Hanataro. However he heard a whistle and turned around, paling at he saw Jiraiya with a large rock in hand. "You wouldn't."

"Practice makes perfect." Was all Jiraiya said before dropping the rock in the water, creating waves and making the surface more harder to stand on. He continued to throw rocks in until Hanataro finally lost control and fell into the water.

_'Its going to be a long week.' _Hanataro thought as he resurfaced, glaring at his laughing teacher.

_One Week Later _

"Well I can't say that we made much progress but at least we did make progress." Jiraiya said as Hanataro packed his stuff to leave. "Just remember to practice anytime but try to practice control it's chakra daily."

Hanataro nodded his head in understanding before disappearing in a swirl of leaves, leaving him alone. _'That kid is a fast learner, I only showed him the bare basics for that move when I first started training him all those years ago and he already has a grasp on it despite it being so long since he used it.' _Jiraiya went back into his home with those thoughts.

_Back In Seireitei _

_'There's no place like home.' _Hanataro thought as he walked back into his home. The trip back had taken less time than usual due to Body Flicker Technique and he was feeling better than before. He still haven't gotten complete control over it's Chakra but at least he has at least enough control to keep it from going wild and fighting against his Reiryoku thanks to both his training with Jiraiya and his time in the Fourth since Chakra and Reiryoku wasn't that different. He knew he would still need practice to keep it controlled during a fight and he knew that he had to find someplace where no one would notice his training.

The World of the Living might have some good spots but it's Chakra could accidentally kill any animals nearby or perhaps those training grounds with the hot springs he discovered a few months ago. It had enough space and privacy for him to train in secret.

While Hanataro went over his thoughts, a person was hiding behind a wall, their veins around the temple bugling and the clear colorless eyes showing no emotion.

**I bet you didn't expect me to drag in Jiraiya huh? I thank everyone who reviewed once more and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! See you next time!**


End file.
